


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Pizza and Nightmares (or the obligatory Deif and Turtle human AU).

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that will be explored at this juncture, Ray no longer eats pineapple pizza before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Pizza and Nightmares (or the obligatory Deif and Turtle human AU).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 30 September 2010.


End file.
